Please Stay
by OhMyRauslly
Summary: Ross starts ranking his life. AU. Raura. One-shot. Reviews are great.


**Please Stay**

**Raura One-Shot**

**Laura's P.O.V**

**(Warning: This is **_**so **_**AU, you have no freaking clue)**

"Hey, guys!" I cheered, walking towards the Lynch family.

"Hey, Laur," Ross replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't like you, but I like the others, "I joked.

I just realized what I said, "Oops. Didn't mean for that to slip out. Love you, Ross!" I joked again.

He looked offended sarcastically, "How could you!?"

Everyone laughed, except for one person. Riker.

"Flirts," he muttered and rolled his eyes.

"Jealous, much?" Raini started walking over with Calum and Rico. We were having a big reunion.

"No. I just wished they would stop flirting."

"Dude, it's Ross and Laura. They're never going to stop," Calum said. Ross and I shot him death glares.

He added, "Love you guys."

I decided to let it go, and sat down besides Ross.

"You see that? She even sits down next to him! Laura, why don't you sit next to me?!" he patted down to the empty seat next to him.

"I could, but I really don't want to," I said with the biggest smile on my face.

"And why are you happy?"

"Because I know I wouldn't be sitting next to you."

Riker has some sort of obsession with me. It's kind of annoying. Scratch that, it's really annoying. Dead on annoying.

"Dude, she just burned you!" Rocky and Ross started cracking up.

"Are you excited for season 4, Laura?" Stormie asked. (**A/N: Still not confirmed, this was written on 3/31, so we don't know yet. Remember, AU).**

I sighed in relief when she asked me that. Before I could answer, Ross interrupted, "Hey! What about me?! I'm on that show, too, you know."

"Well, yes, but Ross, sweetie, everyone knows that you don't really care about A and A."

It was true. Well, at least he showed it. A lot. He even told me that his band _always _comes first.

"Laura, are you okay?" Raini noticed me. I snapped back in to reality.

"Um, yeah. Sure. Can I be excused?"

Stormie nodded.

"M'kay. Um, thanks. I'll be back," I got up, "yeah, okay. I'll be back."

I went upstairs in to their unique hallway, and just plumped the wall and slid down until I reached the floor.

"Ross, go check on the poor girl," his mom ordered him.

"Mom, why did you say that?"

"Because it's true."

"No, it's not. I mean, yes, I would leave, but I'd rather not leave Laura."

He continued, "She's fragile, you know, and saying that probably makes her worse."

"I'm sorry. You're right."

"Maybe Austin and Ally does come first."

"What are you trying to say?" Rydel asked.

"I quit."

"Quit what? Ratliff asked.

"You guys are so clueless. I quit the band."

"What?!" they screamed.

"You know how awkward that will be?" Stormie said.

"Well, Ryland doesn't perform on stages with us. Well, it isn't awkward for him, is it? No. Done with you all," and with that I heard footsteps come up.

**(A/N: told you. AU. Ross would never quit his band, you sillies.)**

I closed my eyes.

Great. I just made Ross quit his band.

I felt tears falling down my cheeks. Why now, tears?

I felt a body slam next to me and give me a comfortable side hug.

"What did I just do?" we asked in unison.

"You did nothing, Laur. Absolutely nothing. I'm the one who quit my band."

"I'm the one who made you quit your band, though."

"Actually, no. I was thinking about it for a while."

"Well, why? You told me that-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I told you that my band came first. Wrong. Austin and Ally has always came first because it really started off my career. It was just too emotional to let anyone."

"Seriously?! Why did you do that? You made me feel unimportant. And I still feel that way because you lied to me," I got up, out of his embrace, and went back downstairs. They all looked at me with a 'WTF' look.

"I'm going. Raini, walk me out?"

"Uh, sure."

When we were out of the door, she almost started talking immediately.

"What happened?"

"Nothing happened."

"Bull."

"I made Ross quit his band."

"I know. What happened up there?"

"Austin and Ally _does _come first for Ross, but he told me it didn't. He said that his band will come first, _forever and always._"

Before Raini could answer, someone opened the door, "Ladies!" Rydel expanded the 'a'.

She closed the door, "Raini, can I talk to Laura in private?"

"Sure," she walked back inside.

**No One's P.O.V**

On the other side of the door, Raini was ambushed with questions.

"Is Laura okay?" Ross asked louder than the others. Everyone became quiet.

"No, she isn't. Ross, why hide something that's good? Great, in matter of fact."

"Ross, what is she talking about?" Rocky asked.

"Tell them, Shor."

"Austin and Ally has always come first for me guys. Ever since Kevin and Heath gave me the gig. I've actually thought about leaving the band for a while."

"R5 Family?" Ratliff wondered.

"R4 Family," Ross put up four fingers.

**Laura's P.O.V Again!**

"Yes?" I asked Rydel.

"I need you to have Ross change his mind about R5."

"If Ross really does leave, wouldn't it technically be R4?"

"Great minds thing alike," Ross came out, "come on, Laura, we're going."

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere," he dragged me to his car. We got in and he drove off.

"Ross, where are we going?"

He ignored my question as we were pulling up towards the beach.

"Ross! Why are we here?"

He ignored my question again, got of the car, and opened my door. He put out his hand and I took it.

Those stupid sparks!

"Ross, what are we doing here?" I asked again; giving it another shot.

"Well, since it's nighttime and like no one is here, I thought this would be the perfect time."

"For what?"

"Let's go."

He pulled me out of the car and we started walking across the beach; hand in hand.

Darn those sparks.

"Laura, I-"

"Hey, guys!" Raini and Rico came over.

"Raini," I laughed, "What are you doing here?"

She looked up at Ross, "Oh! Sorry! I'm on the beach at night, that's right! Whoops! Gotta go, bye!"

I looked back at her, running away with Rico.

"That was weird. Now, Ross, what are you going to tell me?"

"Okay. Well, Laura, I know I kept a great thing from you and I'm sorry. R5 actually comes third," he paused, "I still cannot believe I am ranking my life."

I laughed, "Wait, what's your first and second?"

"My second is Austin and Ally."

"And let me guess, Teen Beach Movie comes first," I looked down sadly.

"Wrong," he tilted my chin up," you really wanna know who comes first?"

I nodded rapidly.

"Okay," he moved towards my ear and whispered, "her name is …."

Half expecting the name "Maia Mitchell", I heard something different.

"Laura Marie Marano," he came up from my ear and I just lost it. He looked at me with hopeful eyes.

So, I untangled my hands with his, wrapped my hand around his neck, and _finally _brought his lips to mine.

And you know what's the best part?

He kissed me back.

_**Reviews are great.**_


End file.
